Seaorin's Fall
The legendary Flanged Mace known as Seaorin's Fall is at once both efficient and attractive, with connections to the Church of True Light, and a history of service to the Light. It is a blackened-steel mace in composition, consisting of a 21-inch long shaft and handle connected to a 6-inch "6-Flange" blade forged of obsidian, resulting in an overall weapon length of 27-inches. Though akin to other Flanged Maces in design, there are certain nuances about the design of Seaorin's Fall that make it stand out as being slightly more advanced on the weapon scale, and is itself virtually unbreakable, requiring very little maintenance or resharpening, thus allowing it to remain effective even when other weapons have long since blunted. The head of the mace features six rounded flanges; three of which remain forged of polished silver, while the other three shine of resplendent auric gold, all six contrasting beautifully against the reflective black of the obsidian head that they elegantly flow from. The shaft of the weapon is double-layered, consisting of an inner steel core with an outer blackened steel exterior for extra strength, adding to the unusual design. Equipped with a leather wrist and saddle thong, the handle also features a silver and brass wire-wrapped, spiral-bound grip with two steel guards to ensure that the regal design of this elegant weapon is as effective as it is glorious, and balanced to perfection. The chronicle of Seaorin's Fall is one that has been well documented in the historical tomes of the Church of True Light, and is one of the only legendary weapons in existence today that actually has a verifiable past, instead of one that merely exists in lore and tale. It is named not for the Shadowbane that wielded it, but rather what evil it quelled under his duress. Seaorin the Swift was a man whose speed and skill at knife play - thanks to the assistance of the Shadow - made him exceptionally lethal in battle, and he repeatedly proved it by leading raids upon the smaller settlements and homesteads that existed between the large Townships of Fastheld in the year 451 ATA. He would often challenge the local Guards and Merchants for ownership of their posessions, and with his speed, the duels were always quickly decided in his favour. Seaorin met his match one winter morn, however, when he battled the Shadowbane Kristhana Wildstone, who wielded this mace, and had tracked Seaorin down with the intent to put an end to his tyranny. Seaorin seemed to stagger under each blow, slowing his pace to recoup and regain his breath, finding that the Shadow seemed to have all but abandoned him when he needed it the most. Without his speed, Seaorin was lost, and fell to the measured attacks of Kristhana. Some speculate that this Mace had been blessed by the Light before Kristhana took it into combat, and that blessing served to negate the Shadow-Touched powers inherent within Seaorin. However, Kristhana never hinted at anything, and continued to use this weapon to smite evil wherever she found it for many decades after. *'Status:' Owner by Kenneth Fionnlagh Category:Chiaroscuro Relics